villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lilith (Devilman)
Lilith is a demon in service to Atun, an ally of the Black Ghost organization and a major antagonist of the Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA. Lilith was voiced by Wendee Lee. Personality Lilith appears to be completely devoted towards her master, Atun, and as such strives to bring him into existence without considering the consequences that come with it. Much like the rest of her species, Lilith is violent and murderous, taking pleasure in torturing human beings, both physically and mentally. Physical Appearance Lilith is a female demon with a curvaceous and slender frame. Her body features several plant elements: her legs fuse together into a long, serpentine root, dark leaves grow out of her shoulders and fall over her upper back and breasts, while her head is a giant flower bud which can open up. Her breasts are sentient, each having a single red sclera eye and a mouth with razor-sharp teeth. Her arms are colored dark green and are split in half from the elbow down. History Spotting a group of people partying near a convenience store, Lilith possessed a female partier and turned the other party members into her servants. Pazuzu also arrived by possessing the store clerk and Lilith sent him to fight Devilman. Lilith later attempted to take down the 00 Cyborgs while they were en route to Dr. Adams' laboratory in the Dolphn. Initially she created illusions of the cyborgs' loved-ones, but 004 was able see through the ruse. Lilith then sent her minions to attack the Dolphin. However, they were unable to stop the cyborgs from reaching the island where Dr. Adams' lab was located. On the ground, Lilith and her minions attacked the 00 Cyborgs, with Lilith herself personally fighting Cyborg 009. 009 managed to defeat Lilith by distracting her with an illusion before shooting her through the head with his blaster. Powers and Abilities Demonic Possesion ''-'' ''Like all demons appearing in the ''Devilman franchise Lilith has the power to fuse at a celullar level with other lifeforms, both animal and plant. As such, she can only fuse with human beings as long as they have abandoned all rational thought, such as the woman she took possesion of at the convenient store. Minion creation '-' By stabbing victims with her claws Lilith can transform human beings into plant-like beings, not unlike herself, but completely void of free-will which serve her. Pheromone illusions - 'In the presence of men Lilith can emit hallucinogetic pheromones which cause the target into seeing the woman they loved most, such as 009 seeing his deceased mother or 002 seeing a long lost girlfriend. In the case of people such as 005 and 006, they saw their personal idilic lover. The pheromones can be overcome if the the victim can come to grips with the illusion being an ellaborate lie, as pointed out by 004 who, although loved his late wife more than anything else, refused to live in denile of her death. Trivia *Much as how the High-Teen Cyborgs are named after characters from the ''Book of Genesis, Lilith takes her name from the Jewish demon of the same name mentioned in the Talmud. According to Jewish texts, '''Lilith '''was Adam's first wife, created by God before Eve, and unlike Eve who was born from Adam's body, Lilith was created from the earth, thus being seen as Adam's equal. Overtime, the character became demonized and viewed as one of the primordial entities of evil. ** Also, as was the case with the High-Teen Cyborgs character designs being based off of past characters created by Shotaro Ishinomori, Lilith was seemingly based off of two separate demons from the ''Devilman ''manga and anime, respectively. Her overall plant-like motif seems to be based off of Lafleur, appearing in the original anime, while her sentient breasts and split arms appear to be an homage to Welvath, the very first demon killed by Akira/Devilman in the manga. *The hapless teenager who gets taken over by Lilith in the OVA's first episode physically resembles a starwberry-blond '''Honey Kisaraki, also known as Cutey Honey, the titular character of Go Nagai's Cutey Honey manga and anime. The OVA writers and animators have confirmed that this to be an easter egg on their part. Category:Devilman Villains Category:Cyborg 009 Villains Category:Demon Category:Anime Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Monster Master Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil